The fear you won't fall
by flipmeforward
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian are friends with benefits. They're both completely convinced that they don't have feelings for the other. But when Kurt meets Blaine again and has sex with him, he realizes that yeah, maybe he has feelings for Sebastian. The next day, Sebastian ends things with Kurt, but Kurt is determined to get him back.


"_Fuck_, Sebastian, can you—" Kurt clenches the sheet and pushes back on Sebastian's cock, trying to get him to "—_harder_," he bites out, trying again to push back, but Sebastian's grip on his hips is hard and he can't.

Sebastian obliges, though; he starts fucking Kurt harder, pressing his cock in a little bit more each time and making Kurt's hands and knees scoot forward on the bed. Sweat is dripping from his forehead onto Kurt's back and his hands are starting to slip from the grip on Kurt's hips. He tries to hold on, he's close to coming so it won't be long.

"Touch yourself," he pants, emphasizing each syllable with a hard thrust. "I need—" _to feel your ass clenching around my cock_, he doesn't say, but Kurt seems to get it anyway, because he loosens his grip on the sheet and reaches down with one hand to fist his own leaking cock. He leans forward, pressing his face into the pillows and muffling his moans when he finally gets _friction_ on his previously abandoned cock. He clenches his ass almost unconsciously, causing Sebastian to moan and push in even harder, amping up the speed, too.

It's always like this when they fuck. Hard, desperate, and if they're ever forced to be honest — fucking_awesome_. Part of it is because they only ever do this when they _are_ desperate, but part of it is also because this is who they both are. They're both intense people by their very nature, and this is how they have sex, romance and fingertip touches be damned. This is how Kurt has sex when he needs to get off, and that's what he uses Sebastian for. This is how Sebastian has sex, period. If it feels a little better with Kurt than with a random hookup, it's only because God was kind and gave Kurt a deliciously tight ass.

At least, that's what Sebastian keeps telling himself. He tells himself it's not better because Kurt is the only one who ever kisses his mouth, that it's not because his stomach twists at the sight of Kurt in his Dalton Lacrosse Team t-shirt, that it has nothing to do with how Sebastian makes sure Kurt gets coffee before he leaves on the rare nights he stays over.

They're friends, have been for years now, and sometimes they have sex to get off, to get each other off. There's nothing more to it.

Nothing.

"Fuck, come on, Sebastian, _fuck me_," Kurt moans, demands, still trying to push himself back on Sebastian's cock, desperate to get off now. Sebastian wipes his hands quickly on the sheets and then grabs Kurt's hips again, a little better now, and starts thrusting impossibly harder. He shifts, and Kurt gasps, the minimal change in position hitting new spots inside of him and that's enough for him to come, coating his hand and dripping down on the sheet and _yes_, clenching around Sebastian's cock. It sets him off, too, his grip on Kurt's hips hard enough to bruise now. That, the thought of Kurt wearing the marks of this for days to come, makes Sebastian gasp like the air's been punched out of him and he can feel his cock jerk even harder inside of Kurt, spilling into the condom and just _fuck_ why aren't they doing this _all the time_?

Kurt flops down on the bed, avoiding the wet spot, while Sebastian ties and throws away the condom.

"Fuck, I need to borrow your shower," Kurt says, staring up at the ceiling and catching his breath.

"You know where it is," Sebastian replies, pulling up the comforter to cover the spot on the sheet so he can lay down on the bed, too. He'll deal with changing them later. "You know where the towels are, too."

"My hips ache, I don't want to move," Kurt half-mutters, half-whines, but he drags himself up into a sitting position anyway. He glances down and winces when he sees the red, hand-shaped marks. "Fuck," he mutters, and avoids Sebastian's gaze when he swings his legs over the edge of the bed to stagger into the adjoining bathroom.

Sebastian stays for a minute before he stands up, too. He's not going out anywhere else today, so he grabs a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, not bothering with underwear. He's in the middle of pulling the sheets off the bed when Kurt re-emerges from the bathroom, towel around his waist and his hair a mess.

"Did you try that new Thai place right across from your office?" he asks while he walks around the bedroom, trying to relocate all of his clothes. He doesn't find his underwear, or he finds them and deems them too ruined because he walks over to Sebastian's dresser and starts digging through his underwear drawer in search of a pair that suits him. He looks up at Sebastian while he's stepping into a pair of black briefs, one eyebrow raised, waiting for an answer.

"No," Sebastian says and drags the pillowcase off of one of the pillows. "I was supposed to, but they didn't have any forks."

Kurt rolls his eyes at that and puts on his pants.

"It won't kill you to eat with chopsticks," he says, amusement evident in his voice.

"I know how to use them, I just don't want to," Sebastian replies, defiant. "Besides, Thais don't even use chopsticks," he mutters, throwing the pillows in a heap on the bed.

"Oh, boo-hoo," Kurt says, not looking up from where he's buttoning his shirt. "Do you know if it's any good? Did any of your co-workers without chopstick-phobia try it out?"

"Fuck you. Yes, they did. They didn't complain and they didn't throw up, so I'd say give it a go. Why?"

Kurt shrugs. "Just wondering if I can put it on my list of potential places to take a date," he says. He walks over to the mirror, throwing his tie around his neck. Sebastian swallows and bends down to grab the pile of sheets, carefully not looking at where Kurt's nimble fingers are working effortlessly. He walks out into the bathroom, throwing the pile into the laundry basket and taking a deep breath. _Why does that comment affect him_? It's stupid, it's so, so stupid. Of course Kurt dates, he knows that. He's Kurt's friend, sometimes even his best friend, of course he knows that Kurt dates. He walks back into the bedroom.

"Yeah, well, if you and him both find it dignified and attractive to eat with a pair of sticks, if shouldn't be a problem," he says, his voice carefully free of any weird emotions.

"Good." Kurt is dressed now, and running his fingers through his hair. He scowls at his own reflection, Sebastian doesn't own enough products to make Kurt's hair look good, but he's only going home. This will have to do. "We still on for coffee tomorrow?" he asks, turning around to look at Sebastian, who nods.

"Yeah. I have court, so I might be late, but I'll show."

"Great. I'm having Linda over for a fitting, so be prepared for venting," Kurt says, grimacing at the mention of his whiniest models. He grabs his phone and checks the time. "I need to go if I want to catch this subway. I'll see you tomorrow!" He walks out without even looking back, leaving Sebastian alone in the bedroom.

But it doesn't bother Sebastian.

Not at all.

Sebastian turns on his phone when he's on the subway, on his way from the courthouse to the place where he and Kurt usually meet for coffee. His phone chimes with a new text. It's from Kurt. _Got a date, can't make it. Rain check_?

Sebastian sighs and slumps down into his seat, not caring about the wrinkles on his suit. He's too tired to go out and get a date for himself, but he doesn't want to spend the rest of the night completely alone. He scrolls through his contacts, finds nothing appealing, and finally settles with the really depressing thought of spending the night alone, together with Wine, Crappy TV-Shows and Work. Not his best friends, but they sure make for good distraction.

Later that night, he's on the couch with a work file on his lap, a half-empty wine bottle on the table, and a Big Bang Theory Season 2 marathon on the TV, when his phone goes off.

"Hello?" he answers without checking the caller ID. He reaches for the remote to turn the volume down.

"Hi, are you busy?"

It's Kurt. Sebastian glances down to where he just highlighted a sentence on page twelve of twenty-three.

"Not really," he replies.

"Can I come over?" Kurt asks.

"I thought you had a date?" Sebastian says, because Kurt _did_ blow him off earlier. The question is met with silence. "Yeah, you can come over."

"What was wrong with this one?" Sebastian asks when he opens the door.

_He wasn't you_, Kurt thinks, doesn't say. He shrugs. "Nothing." He toes off his shoes and walks out into the living room.

"See, what I don't get is why you even date," Sebastian says, following him. Kurt grabs the wine glass and downs the rest of the content without asking. "You said you don't want a relationship, so why bother dating?"

_I need to feel what I feel for you for someone else_. "You never know when your soulmate passes by," Kurt replies, faking nonchalance like a pro and flopping down on the couch. Sebastian sits down in the other end. "Not that you would know anything about that, mister 'I never fuck anyone twice,'" Kurt continues. _Anyone but me. Why is that_? "And there was nothing _wrong_ with him, but I realized halfway through the date that I still have bruises on my hips from yesterday, and, well, I wasn't keen on explaining them to him." He leans forward to refill the wineglass. "Your fault. I expect an apology blowjob."

"Oh, you do?" Sebastian scoffs, reaching over to grab his wineglass from Kurt's hand. "Get your own!" he exclaims when Kurt glares at him. "You know where they are."

"You're really bad host," Kurt huffs, but he gets up.

"_You're_ really pushing it if you want a blowjob!" Sebastian calls after him. Kurt flips him off.

Kurt gets a blowjob, of course Kurt gets a blowjob. They don't even move from the couch; Kurt has one leg thrown up over the edge of the couch, the other foot on the floor, exposing himself wonderfully to Sebastian who's kneeling between his legs. He can't keep his hands from drifting up to the marks on Kurt's hips, tracing them with his fingertips and sometimes pressing against them, earning gasps from Kurt.

"You get off on the—oh _shit_ there yes—ngh, the _weirdest_ things," Kurt pants and tries to arch his hips up, trying to get more of Sebastian's mouth on his cock. The only result is Sebastian easing back until he only has Kurt's cockhead between his lips, sucking lightly, teasing hard. He brings one hand down to trace around the rim of Kurt's asshole, not pushing his fingers in, just touching, teasing there, too.

"Fuck, I'm close," Kurt warns, tugging on Sebastian's hair and trying to get more of his cock between Sebastian's lips. Sebastian lets go completely instead of complying, licks a final stripe along the length and then goes down lower. "What are you do-_ohing ohmygoddon'tstop_," Kurt starts with a whine but ends in a high-pitched plea when Sebastian licks where his fingers just were. He grabs the back of Kurt's thighs and pushes them up, making his ass more accessible. Kurt helps by hooking one arm around his knee, using the other one to fist his cock, not caring about much else than _more_ and _please_ and _fuck_.

Sebastian is hard in his own pants, he's still in his _work clothes_ for fuck's sake, but he refuses to acknowledge his own erection. He doesn't get _this_ turned on by giving, he _doesn't_. He points his tongue to get it further in, knows he succeeded when Kurt lets out a long, high-pitched moan above him. He can feel Kurt jerking his cock harder, and they've done this enough that Sebastian knows Kurt is almost there. He desperately wants to close his mouth over Kurt's cock, suck that last bit out of him and make him come in his mouth, but that is one of the lines they just don't cross, by unspoken agreement. Sebastian has thought about giving up everything else, all late night encounters and anonymous bathroom fucks, just to have _that_, but he never lets himself dwell on it for long. They fuck sometimes, that's all there is to it, that's all there ever _will_ be to it. Kurt has made that pretty clear.

Doesn't mean Sebastian doesn't long for it, though. He wants to reach down and finger Kurt, but their position on the couch makes it impossible for him to let up his grip on Kurt's thighs and ass. He licks him harder instead, greedier, moans against Kurt's skin when Kurt releases his own thigh to grasp Sebastian's hair and tug it. The vibrations sets Kurt off, his whole body shaking with his orgasm and his come smearing across his shirt. Fuck, Kurt's going to be pissed about that. Sebastian sits back on his heels and drags the back of his hand over his mouth, wiping away the excess saliva.

"Can we move to the bedroom so I can fuck you?" he asks, not waiting for Kurt to come down from his high. Kurt doesn't seem to mind, though, he breathes deeply and nods.

"Sure."

Sebastian unbuttons his shirt and downs the last of the wine while he waits for Kurt to be able to even sit up._Damn, he did a good job_.

"Can you please keep your hands off my hips this time?" Kurt asks when he finally stands up, doing an acrobatic move to avoid smearing his ass on the couch. Sebastian would be grateful if he had enough blood in his brain.

"If you stay still, I won't have to hold you down," he replies and stands up too. He winces when his hard on rubs against his fly and unbuttons his pants, ignoring Kurt's look. They've already established that they're going to fuck, it's not weird that Sebastian is hard or that he's undressing. Kurt opens his mouth as if to reply, but closes it again before saying anything. He bends down and picks up his pants, deliberately exposing his ass to Sebastian, and then he walks down the hall to the bedroom.

"Coming?" he calls, looking back over his shoulder, his voice dripping with innuendo. Sebastian casts a last glance over the work papers strewn over the carpet. He sure did get distracted, but not exactly how he'd planned.

Not that he's complaining.

Kurt has already brought out the lube and condoms when Sebastian enters the bedroom. He's standing next to the bed, folding his pants and draping them over the bed frame, then starts unbuttoning his shirt.

"On your back," he says, his voice light but his tone firm, nodding towards the bed. Sebastian obliges without hesitation, shedding his shirt and pants on the floor and then laying down on the bed with his legs spread wide. He grasps his cock and jerks it slowly while he watches Kurt take off his shirt and folding it too on the wire frame.

"What was he like?" Sebastian asks, putting the other arm under his head to hold himself up. Kurt raises an eyebrow. "The guy," Sebastian specifies. "That you were on a date with like two hours ago?"

Kurt settles on the bed between Sebastian's legs. "He was nice. Blonde, tall." He strokes Sebastian's thighs with firm, warm hands. "Works as a delivery man. He delivered a package to the office, saw me, and asked me out. So, spontaneous." He rubs the pads of his thumbs gently across the inside of Sebastian's knees, making him jerk. Kurt bites his lip to keep from smiling. "Has a major in literature, likes musicals." He still hasn't mentioned a name. "Now, do you want me to keep talking about the guy I _didn't_ fuck tonight, or do you want me to blow you?" he says, hovering over Sebastian's cock.

Sebastian spreads his legs further and releases his cock. "By all means," he says and makes a sweeping gesture towards his crotch. Kurt rolls his eyes, but leans in nonetheless and takes him into his mouth. Sebastian can't help but gasp and arch up into the _hotwetfuck_ that is Kurt's mouth. He will never get used to this, to the feeling of Kurt's perfectly soft lips on his skin and the way he swallows around him like it's second nature. Kurt reaches up to touch his balls, then stroke further down, tracing his fingers around the rim of Sebastian's ass before he withdraws. Sebastian makes a sound that somewhere halfway between a groan and a whimper, and then he hears the click of the lube bottle. Kurt never once lets his mouth off Sebastian's cock, and soon his fingers are back on his ass, slick with lube. He doesn't waste any time before sliding one in and Sebastian appreciates it.

This is about getting off, after all.

Kurt barely lets him get used to one finger before he adds a second one, still sucking his cock expertly. He slides in a third finger while he swallows around the cock, but as soon as Sebastian reaches down to grab his head, Kurt pulls back, both with his fingers and his mouth. He grabs the lube and presses it into Sebastian's hand, before crawling up and straddling his waist. He doesn't need to say anything for Sebastian to understand that he wants prepping, and Sebastian is more than happy to oblige. He uncaps the lube, pours it onto his fingers and then slides one into Kurt without much preamble. Kurt hisses at the intrusion but he still thrusts down on Sebastian's hand, and Sebastian can see his cock starting to get hard again. Kurt really does like getting fucked, and Sebastian really likes fucking.

He really, _really_ likes fucking _Kurt_, too, but that's irrelevant. Convenient, sure, but irrelevant. He adds another finger, watches as Kurt shifts his weight onto one arm and brings his other hand down to fist himself into full hardness again.

"Fuck, can't you just—" he pants, but doesn't get any further before Sebastian adds a third finger and starts sliding them in and out of Kurt with more force.

"Can't I just what?" Sebastian asks sweetly, reaching for a condom and putting it on.

He pushes Kurt back towards his cock, holding himself up and keeping a hand on Kurt's thigh to help him with balance.

"Just _fuck me_," Kurt breathes out when he pushes himself down, enjoying the burn and the stretch and just everything about it. He plants his knees on the bed and raises himself up, almost letting Sebastian's cock slip out, before thrusting down again and moaning. Sebastian grabs his hips, holds on, rubs against the marks and doesn't give a shit about reprimands.

"You seem to be doing a — _fuck_ — a pretty good job with that by yourself," he grits out, his hips jerking upwards on their own accord to slam further into Kurt.

"Shut up and touch me," Kurt replies, fucking down steadily and clenching his ass just the way Sebastian loves and needs and _craves_. He can't do much else than obey and move one hand from Kurt's hip to his cock. His fingers are still slick with lube and mixing with the precome leaking from the tip, making the slide of his hand easy.

"Are you this bossy with all your dates?" Sebastian asks between gritted teeth, trying to jerk Kurt off while simultaneously fucking up into him. "Or should I be honored?"

"Not a date," Kurt bites out, placing his hands on Sebastian's chest to get better leverage. "Just—"

But Sebastian doesn't get to know what he is, because he twists his hand _just so_ and Kurt starts to come, the white, sticky substance trickling down over Sebastian's fingers. He slams down hard on Sebastian's cock with the force and surprise of it, making Sebastian thrust upwards in response, and it only takes a few more thrusts before he's coming.

Kurt raises himself off of Sebastian almost immediately, wincing when Sebastian's cock slips out of him and slumping down on the bed beside him.

"I need to get laid more often," he says to the ceiling.

"I fucked you pretty well yesterday," Sebastian replies, raising an eyebrow. Kurt waves his hand.

"Yeah, but before that was like…," he sits up straight and stares down at Sebastian. "Shit, I haven't fucked anyone but you for six months."

Sebastian raises the other eyebrow, too. "Is that so bad?" he asks. He hasn't fucked anyone else, either, but Kurt doesn't need to know that.

"Yes!" Kurt replies, indignant. Then he hesitates. "No. Or. I don't know! I mean—" He presses his lips together before he can say anything else. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed and reaches for his shirt. He picks it up, looks at it, and wrinkles his nose. He gets up and walks over to Sebastian's dresser, opening it and browsing through his shirts this time.

"Are you going to the Warblers thing next weekend?" he asks, clearly dropping the subject completely. Sebastian lets him. They're friends, good friends, but they don't really— talk.

"Yeah," he says. "You too?"

Kurt nods, his back still turned to Sebastian. Sebastian reaches for his phone and checks the time. It's late. He has a sudden urge to ask Kurt to stay, to not go out, but he manages to swallow it down. Kurt is a grown man, he can take care of himself. He has for years.

Kurt dresses himself, avoiding all eye contact with Sebastian, until he's done and ready to go.

"Text me when you get home?" Sebastian blurts out when Kurt is in the doorway. Kurt stops, turns, and looks at him.

"Why?" he asks. Sebastian mentally slaps himself.

"I just—it's late," he says, wincing at how ridiculous he sounds. Like they're fourteen and Kurt is a girl who's walking home on a Friday night; not a twenty-six year old, sword-juggling man transporting himself on a Thursday. Kurt's eyebrows shoot up, but he doesn't comment.

"Okay," he says, a hesitant half-smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "I'll see you."

Moments later he's out of the apartment, and Sebastian throws a pillow over his face and groans.

He's _pathetic_.

After that, they don't see each other until the next weekend. Kurt doesn't text or call Sebastian, and Sebastian doesn't text or call Kurt. It's unusual for them to go this long without any kind of contact, but neither of them want to acknowledge that.

The Warblers' reunion is a dinner at a hotel. Kurt has been to these things before, he even flew out to Las Vegas two years ago, so he knows they'll be ending up in a hotel room with too much alcohol and not enough clothes sometime later in the evening.

Kurt arrives before Sebastian, but Blaine is there. They hug, and it's so achingly familiar that Kurt almost cries, and he clutches to Blaine's shirt a little bit longer than what's probably socially acceptable. Blaine just gives him a wistful smile when they part, trailing his fingertips along Kurt's arm.

"It's good to see you," he says softly. Kurt nods and clears his throat, a little embarrassed.

"You too," he says.

There are a lot of people here that Kurt hasn't seen in two years, and Blaine is one of them. They split up years ago, and while it was amicable, it still hurts, just a little bit. Kurt has long since resigned himself to the fact that he will always love Blaine; he's just not _in love_ with him anymore. They've said that they should keep in touch, but with Blaine living in L.A., that is easier said than done.

"So, how've you been?" Kurt asks, just this side of overly-bright, trying to make up for that lack of contact. Blaine lets it slip and indulges him, telling him about life on the west coast and Cooper's latest shenanigans. Kurt listens intently, only ever dividing his attention when Sebastian finally arrives and smiles at Kurt through the room. Kurt smiles back and Blaine follows his gaze, also smiling when he sees his former enemy.

"So, how about you?" he says. "What have you been up to? Meet anyone?" he asks, his smile turning wry. Kurt thinks about the date that ended in Sebastian blowing him on the couch and almost laughs.

"No, not— really," he admits, avoiding Blaine's gaze. His ex always seems to be able to read him, and Kurt is not ready for his comments.

Blaine opens his mouth to reply, but gets interrupted by an ex-Warbler who'd graduated before Blaine even was in high school. He gives a welcome speech and tells them to take their places in the dining hall, reminding them that the seating is free.

Kurt ends up next to Blaine, and diagonally opposite of Sebastian. A few more of the boys from their years are sitting with them at their end of the table, and all across the table the volume is loud. They order, and while they wait for their food, Nick tells them about last weekend when his five-year old daughter declared it "building weekend" and they spent two days building up Washington D.C in miniatures.

"I'm still finding LEGO pieces all over the floor, though," he says as the food arrives. "We bought a bag of those small one-by-one pieces for the White House, and she ripped it open. My poor feet probably won't get any relief until next Christmas."

The others laugh, but Kurt glances at Sebastian just in time to catch him wrinkling his nose. It's probably both at the thought of LEGO pieces strewn all over the floor, and at the food. Kurt passes him the salt without thinking about it, long past berating Sebastian for his unhealthy intake of sodium, and gets the vinaigrette in return. Sebastian barely looks at him during the exchange, being caught up in a conversation with someone Kurt doesn't recognize, and when Kurt turns back, pouring the vinaigrette over his salad, Blaine is looking at him funnily.

"What?" Kurt asks.

"Nothing," Blaine says with a small smile and turns his attention to his own food. Kurt frowns at him, but he lets it go.

It's a nice dinner. Kurt might not have been at Dalton for long, but the guys he went with are still his friends, slushie incident or not. They are genuinely interested in him and his life, and Kurt talks happily.

As predicted, they end up in a hotel room. Not all of them, not _nearly_ all of them, but most of the guys who went to school with Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian. And, as predicted, they end up with a game of truth and dare. Kurt doesn't participate at first, but he's had his fair share of alcohol and it doesn't take much before he's in the game, and then suddenly…he's kissing Blaine.

It's a dare, it's only a stupid dare, but he can't stop kissing, and Blaine is not stopping either. On the contrary, he's clutching Kurt's neck, keeping him close. Eventually, though, they have to stop, because they need to_breathe_. Blaine keeps his grip on Kurt's neck and presses their foreheads together, locking his gaze with Kurt's. His pupils are wide and Kurt guesses his are, too.

"My room is next door," Blaine mumbles, low enough for only Kurt to hear. They both know what he's saying, what he's asking, and Kurt wants it. He really, really wants it. He nods and they stand up, wobbling a bit on their feet. They make their way to the door, ignoring the jeers and cheers from the other guys and clutching each other's hands tightly.

Kurt doesn't dare to look over at Sebastian.

They make short work of their clothes, leaving a trail of them from the door to the bed, never letting go of each other's mouths longer than absolutely necessary.

"Tell me you have—" Kurt pants against Blaine's cheek when he's on top of him, pressing his naked body against Blaine's. Blaine nods fervently, rolling them over so that he's on top and then reaching down into his suitcase. He brandishes lube and condoms and Kurt grabs his neck, pulling him down to _show_ him how thankful he is.

"Can you—" Blaine asks, and it's Kurt's turn to nod. He knows Blaine, knows Blaine's body, knows what Blaine needs. He flips them over again and grabs the lube, settles himself between Blaine's legs and starts to stretch him. This is not about taking their time and enjoying themselves and whatever; it's about getting off._Like when you have sex with Sebastian_, Kurt's mind helpfully supplies and he scowls, glad that Blaine always keeps his eyes closed during this part.

The prepping is sloppy but quick, and soon enough Kurt rolls the condom onto himself and lubes his cock, aligning it with Blaine's ass.

"Come on, come on," Blaine urges, trying to push himself onto Kurt's cock. "Please, just—" Kurt interrupts his pleas by pushing in, all the way, moaning at the sensation.

They've done this countless times before. They know their way around the other's body, know exactly what the other needs to get off, to bring them _this_ close to the edge and then push them over. Blaine keeps squeezing around Kurt's cock, and yeah, there's no finesse in it this time, it's just _fucking_. Kurt is almost getting off just on the sensation of having something clenching around his cock; it's been _too long_ since he fucked Sebastian. He brings his hand up to Blaine's neck, presses his thumb against _that spot_, and Blaine moans, loud enough for the rest of the party to hear them in the next room. Kurt doesn't have time to pride himself on still being able to push Blaine's buttons before his ex is reaching down and grabbing his own cock, jerking himself off with fast, rough strokes, and then coming all over his stomach, with his other hand pressed into the bridge of his nose.

The sight is enough to make Kurt thrust erratically a couple of times before coming, almost embarrassingly fast. He blames it on pent-up emotions and having gone too long since topping. He pulls out, ignoring Blaine's slight whine at the loss, and flops down on the bed beside him.

They're both silent, staring up at the ceiling.

"Please tell me you've had better sex than this," Kurt says at last.

"Yes," Blaine says, sounding relieved.

"Please tell me it wasn't with me," Kurt continues.

"It wasn't with you," Blaine confirms, almost giddy now.

"Good," Kurt breathes out. "Not— not that this wasn't… good. But—"

"—It's supposed to be better," Blaine finishes for him. "Yeah. I'm kind of glad it wasn't better."

"Me too."

"Glad we agree."

They fall silent again, and Kurt is almost sure that Blaine has fallen asleep, when he turns to Kurt.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Kurt doesn't bother with pretending he doesn't understand who or what Blaine is talking about.

"Yeah," he says, because he is. He doesn't want to be, but he can't really help it. Blaine scoots closer to Kurt, wraps an arm around his waist and burrows his face into Kurt's neck, like a thousand times before.

"I think he's in love with you, too," he mumbles, and by the time Kurt comprehends, Blaine's breathing has slowed down to a calm, steady beat. He's asleep.

Kurt most certainly isn't.

Sebastian stares at the door for a long time after Kurt and Blaine have exited. He's shaken back to reality when Jeff shouts "Twenty bucks there'll be a changed Facebook status this time tomorrow!"

The others chime in with cheers of "Thirty on a moan within ten minutes!" and "Ten on Kurt doing the walk of shame before midnight." Sebastian keeps silent until Jeff punches him lightly on the shoulder.

"You in, Smythe?"

Sebastian fakes a smile and shakes his head. "I don't bet on safe things," he says. "No game." The others boo, but don't push, and Sebastian is left alone again.

He's not sure what he expected, but it certainly wasn't this. Not that he has made any move towards Kurt, not like that, and he's pretty sure he hasn't missed any of Kurt's signals either, but you don't fuck for a year without… something.

You don't fuck for a year just to get back together with your ex, it's not _fair_. Sebastian catches himself before he crosses his arms over his chest like a petulant child, and just hopes that no one caught him pouting. He turns his attention back to the room at large, but immediately regrets his decision when he realizes that the conversation is _still_ about Kurt and Blaine.

"Do you remember when we did _Candles_?" someone says.

"When _they_ did _Candles_, you mean?"

"Yeah, and unless you've had your brain fried, you can't forget."

"They were like _magic_." And yeah, that last guy, who Sebastian doesn't even recognize, is drunk off of his ass, and his comment shouldn't hurt, at all, but it still makes Sebastian reach out for the Vodka.

"I actually cried when they broke up. My girlfriend thought someone had died."

"I know, me too! I was so sad."

_Kurt wasn't_, Sebastian doesn't supply. It was an amicable breakup, and Sebastian heard all about it over drinks and coffee. They weren't fucking then, he and Kurt, and in retrospect, Sebastian is glad. It would've been too much like a rebound for anything to possibly happen between them. Not that anything will happen now, either, because Kurt is off fucking Blaine, _again_, but…at least there had been hope.

He doesn't want to be a part of this again, though. Doesn't want to watch the perfect in-sync dance that is_KurtandBlaine_. Doesn't want to hear about the inevitable suburbs and houses and kids and preschools. He doesn't—he can't. Watch this. Be a part of it, this close, without having it. Not that he wants suburbs and houses and kids, but he wants Kurt.

His thoughts are interrupted by a moan from the other side of the wall. The room, filled with grown-up _men_, breaks out in giggles.

"Okay, who had thirty on a moan?" Jeff calls, and Sebastian can't stand this anymore. He downs his last shot and stands up, wobbling a bit on unsteady legs, and Jeff reaches out to steady him.

"You alright?" he asks. Sebastian nods.

"Yeah, fine. I'm just gonna go, now. It's getting late, I have to get out before the best ones are taken," he says with a wink that he hopes doesn't look as fake as it feels. No one as much as blinks, though, they just say their goodbyes and shoot occasional glances at the wall to the other room.

He has to pass the door to Blaine's room to get to the elevator, and if the girl further down the corridor gets scared by Sebastian's intense staring at the wall behind her, the wall in the opposite direction of the door, that's _not his problem_.

He honestly wasn't planning on going out, he's not really in the mood, but when he passes a gay bar he rarely frequents due to it being kind of out of his way, he changes his mind.

_If Kurt can, then so can he_.

Sebastian wakes up with a really, really bad hangover. He's almost positive that he fucked someone against a wall last night, but he's not totally sure. He is sure, however, that he wants to curl up and _die_. The headache is insane, they usually only gets this bad if he's…oh. He drags a hand over his face, and okay, he has been combining alcohol with crying. _Brilliant_. He burrows his face in the pillow, contemplates if suffocation is a good way to go, and has almost managed to fall back asleep when his phone chimes with a text and he's wide awake again. The phone nearly drops to the floor between his sleep-heavy fingers, but he saves it just in time.

(1.10 pm)  
**Kurt:** Coffee? At 3?

Before it's barely a conscious decision, Sebastian has typed a reply.

(1.12 pm)  
**Sebastian:** No.

He turns his phone off after that and goes back to sleep. He has no intention of hearing about the life of_happily ever after_, not from Kurt.

Not when it doesn't involve Sebastian.

Sebastian is not answering his phone. Kurt knows this, because he has been calling and texting for a week without _any_ reply at all.

Kurt is in a meeting but he's incredibly distracted; he keeps twirling his phone when he should be paying attention. Not that it really matters, because his assistant is taking notes, but he usually _isn't_ distracted.

He doesn't know what to do. He has admitted his feelings to himself and Blaine, at least, and he wants to admit them to Sebastian, too, but he's _not answering his phone_.

Kurt doesn't know why. There is no logical explanation at all. They were at the party, and Sebastian declined the coffee date, and then—nothing. At all. Sure, they didn't talk for a few days before the party, but Kurt doesn't think they've ever gone _this_ long without talking at all, not since they became friends. Which probably says something about their relationship, but Kurt can't read too much into that right now.

There is no logic at all, except if…

Except if Blaine was right.

"Were you serious?" Kurt asks as soon as Blaine picks up.

"Kurt? What— did something happen?" Blaine asks, sounding worried.

"When you said that Sebastian—that he loves me too, were you serious?"

"Well…yeah. It's pretty obvious," Blaine replies, and Kurt can _hear_ his frown.

"But he's not answering his phone!" Kurt whines, just barely resisting the urge to stomp his foot on the ground outside the diner where he's waiting for his lunch.

"Kurt," Blaine begins, and his voice is gentle. "You did leave in the middle of the party to have sex with your ex in the next room. Please tell me you can see how that looks to Sebastian."

Kurt is silent; doesn't want to admit that Blaine might have a point.

"Why does this happen to me? Why do I fall for guys who don't like me _like that_ and then when I've finally settled with friendship, they realize that they _do_ have feelings for me? _Why_?" he presses, before Blaine can give him the generic _I don't know_, because Blaine _does_ know. Blaine sighs.

"I don't know?" he still tries. "Have you actually told him how you feel?"

"Uhm, _no_?" Kurt says, affronted. "It's _Sebastian_, Blaine. We have sex and drink coffee, it's…what we do. Not…feelings."

"Wait, you've already slept with each other?" Blaine asks, confused and surprised. "When?!"

Kurt bites his lip. He hadn't exactly planned on letting that piece of information slip.

"Uh… for the better part of a year?" he says, wincing.

"O-kay… And neither of you have clued the other in on what's _really_ going on?"

"No?"

"God, for being so smart, you're actually pretty stupid, Kurt. Just…," he trails off, and Kurt can hear someone in the background. "Look, I have to go. But try letting him know how you feel, because I _promise_ that he feels the same. And you should probably let him know that there's, you know, nothing going on between you and me. I've been getting texts from Jeff that are, uhm, presumptuous."

"What did he do, ask for an invitation to the wedding?" Kurt mocks. Blaine doesn't reply. "Oh god he did, didn't he?"

"Mhm."

"_Fuck_."

"Yeah, you have a bit of talking to do, and I have to get to work. Let me know how it goes, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt agrees and hangs up, reluctantly. He slumps against the wall, not caring about dirt and grime at the moment. He needs to come up with a master plan if he's ever going to get Sebastian to talk to him again.

He heads into the diner and unloads his computer on one of the tables. Might as well start with the obvious. He opens up Facebook and sets his relationship status to public visibility, tricking the website into making it show up in his (and Sebastian's) feed. Sebastian knows how picky Kurt is with his Facebook account; what to show and how to always maintain accuracy. He has mocked Kurt for it an endless amount of times, and Kurt hopes the fact will make Sebastian realize that no, there's nothing going on between Kurt and Blaine.

Now he just needs to find a way to get him to answer his phone.

Sebastian likes change. He hates monotony, life needs to be exciting. That is part of why he (generally) doesn't do relationships. They make him stagnate and get stuck in routines and doesn't let him be adventurous and spontaneous. Except for this thing with Kurt; Sebastian is fairly sure he would be able to keep doing pretty much what he likes if he got together with Kurt for real.

But that's not going to happen, because Sebastian has had his chance and he didn't take it, and Kurt went back to Blaine.

That said, Sebastian does have some routines that he doesn't like to change. His morning coffee, for example. He buys the same thing at the same place at the same time, every Monday to Friday every week. The baristas all know him by name and knows what he wants before he orders. It's comforting.

He's standing in line when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He doesn't bother checking it, he knows it's Kurt, and he doesn't want to answer. More specifically, he doesn't want to talk to Kurt.

Sebastian is up next and he gives a forced smile to the barista behind the counter. She smiles back, all genuine, says "Hey Sebastian," and smiles even wider when he reaches for his wallet. "No need for that," she tells him. "It's already paid for."

Sebastian frowns suspiciously. "What?"

"Yeah, your boyfriend was here earlier and paid in advance. Really sweet! What's his name again?"

"Kurt?" Sebastian asks, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, that's it! So you're all good, your coffee will be done soon." She points to the pickup area and he dutifully walks over, still confused. He gets his coffee and takes a sip, but it's not until he's out of there and halfway back to his office that he realizes that his first instinct when she said boyfriend was to say Kurt's name—not that he doesn't even have a boyfriend.

He's so screwed.

_Kurt Hummel is single  
Like - Comment_

Sebastian scowls at his computer screen. He doesn't get it. He _knows_ Kurt is extremely picky about his Facebook, and that he takes his relationships seriously. Maybe he's just putting it out there to make the impact bigger when he changes it to _is in a relationship with Blaine Anderson_. Sebastian is tempted to hide Kurt from his news feed altogether, but he can't bring himself to do it.

Instead he closes his laptop with a little more force than necessary and stands up, glaring around at the furniture.

His place is a mess. If he wasn't sure that Kurt has gone to his head before, this is definitely proof. Sebastian is not a neat freak, but he likes to keep things in order, and right now his apartment is the definition of_dis_order. He just hasn't been able to find the will to clean things up.

Now, however, he's worked up enough that he starts picking things up from the floor just to blow off some steam and keep himself from hitting stuff. He's angry, and sad, and confused, and _horny_ god damn it, because he hasn't even been able to _have sex_ without thinking about Kurt and Blaine and he throws a pillow onto the couch with so much force that it bounces off again. He scowls at it and kicks it, as if it's the pillow's fault that Kurt deems his ex, who lives on the other side of the fucking country, better than Sebastian.

He's known all along that he wasn't really Kurt's type. They are (were) friends, _best_ friends, and they have (had) good sex, _really_ good sex, but that's all there is (was). That's all there's ever going to be. Minus the sex part. And probably minus the friends part, too, which leaves Sebastian with _nothing_, and he kicks the couch when he realizes that Kurt is making him sound like a depressed fifteen year old, even if it's just in his own head. The couch is hard, though, and kicking it hurts, so Sebastian screams a long line of profanities and slumps down on the couch, cradling his toes in his hand and hissing when it hurts to even touch them. With his luck, he probably just broke his toes.

He props his feet up on the coffee table and reaches for the remote, snagging the blanket from the nearby armchair while he's leaning forward. Just as he's about to settle back on the couch, something catches his sight in the corner of his eyes. He glances over at the armchair again, and what a surprise it is, really, that one of Kurt's shirts is lying in a heap in the seat. It's been covered by the blanket, obviously, and Sebastian has no idea how long it's been there, but he still recognizes it as one of Kurt's favorites, and sighs. This means that he very likely has to see Kurt again and return it. Granted, he could just swing by Kurt's office and drop it off, or even mail it to him, but that seems more like something a scorned lover would to than what Sebastian is comfortable with.

He turns his eyes back to the TV and turns it on with the remote. He navigates through his DVR archive and settles on an episode of _Friends_, leaning back on the couch and pulling up the blanket to his chin. He'll deal with that shit another day.

When Sebastian wakes up the next day, his toes are blue. They're not broken, but they're _blue_. He groans and whimpers as he has to shuffle around in the apartment to get ready for work, and then force his feet down in shoes that are a little bit too tight due to the swelling and bruising. He hails a cab to get to the office, can't stand to even _think_ about bracing the subway and the potential risk of someone stepping on his toes, and stubbornly tries not to think about why his toes are hurting in the first place.

He's thankful that he doesn't have any meetings scheduled before lunch, but as noon creeps closer, he starts to fear getting up and out. He got rid of his shoes as soon as he sat down by his desk, and he's not looking forward to putting them on again.

At ten past twelve, he still hasn't managed to move from his chair, and just when he reaches for his shoes—because he _is_ hungry—there's a knock on his door.

The door opens, and a receptionist pokes her head in.

"Mr. Smythe?" she says and holds up a plastic bag. "There was a delivery for you. He said it was already paid for, so I didn't bother to call you down."

Sebastian stands up and walks over to the door, ignoring her raised eyebrows at his lack of shoes. He reaches out for the bag. "Thanks," he says, in a tone that clearly suggests that she better leave. She does. He opens the bag and peers down into it. There's a takeout box from the Thai place across the street, the one that Sebastian still hasn't tried, and when he lifts the box out and sets it on the desk, he discovers another bundle in the bag.

It's a package of a plastic fork and knife, and it's obviously not from the food place, because it has another logo.

He doesn't have to think long to know who's behind this, and he almost throws away the food out of petulance, but his toes hurt and he's hungry. Kurt could never have guessed, it's just a lucky shot from his side, but getting food delivered to his office has never suited Sebastian better than it does right now.

Sebastian doesn't let himself think about the fact that Kurt had made sure that there was real eating utensils attached with the food.

It's a Friday when Sebastian finally snaps. He's been moping around for too long and he's _aware_ that's he's been moping around for too long. He didn't realize how much time he spent talking to Kurt or texting him or fucking him until he suddenly doesn't. He has other friends, of course he has other friends, but none of them are Kurt. He's not in love with any of them.

He has plans for the weekend. Going out, finding someone to fuck, and then have an indecently late brunch on Sunday, preferably without thinking about Kurt _at all_. The plan doesn't start until Saturday, though, and right now it's Friday, and Sebastian is home, alone, in front of the television. He zaps mindlessly for a while before navigating into the DVR again. There's a new item from yesterday, and Sebastian frowns. He hasn't recorded anything in over two weeks. He pulls up the info for the recording and discovers two things. One, it's his all-time favorite episode of _Friends_ and two, the user who added the recording was Kurt.

Sebastian stares at the TV. Kurt doesn't own a DVR, so Sebastian created an account for him on his own pretty quickly after they'd declared themselves friends. He'd even installed the recording app on Kurt's phone, letting him schedule recordings from anywhere. Why he'd use it to record _Sebastian's_ favorite episode of a show that Kurt doesn't even watch… It makes no sense, and Sebastian finally snaps. He grabs his phone and pulls up Kurt's number, pressing _Call_ with much more force than necessary.

Kurt picks up soon enough. "Sebastian?" he says, sounding out of breath. "Are you okay?"

"What is your problem?" Sebastian asks harshly, ignoring Kurt's question. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt says, voice sharp. "You don't answer your phone for two weeks, and then you call me up to ask me what _my_ problem is?"

"Well, sorry for thinking that _maybe_ we had something going on, only to realize that I was _completely fucking wrong_ when you went and _fucked your ex in the next room_!" Sebastian yells, clenching his fingers in his hair, letting the pain ground him somewhat.

"I've been trying to call you and explain that it was nothing, and you would know that if you had _answered your fucking phone_!" Kurt shouts back, and Sebastian can hear that he's on the verge of tears.

"So what's with the coffee and the food and _recording fucking Friends_ for me, Kurt? What is it? 'Thanks for the good times, I'm gonna live happily ever after now with someone else'?" Sebastian is so mad that he's almost tearing his hair out.

"I was trying to get your attention! I needed to talk to you!"

"You have my attention now. What did you want to say?" Sebastian asks, schooling his voice into icy and careless.

"That I'm in love with you, you stupid, fucking _idiot_," Kurt chokes out, full-out crying now.

Sebastian almost drops the phone.

"What?"

"You're an idiot," Kurt repeats. "And I'm in love with you. I thought that maybe you felt the same, but apparently I was—"

"I am," Sebastian interrupts. "Or, I do. Whatever. I—I am, too. In love. With you." He cringes at how totally and utterly lame he sound, but at least he got his point across.

"Are you serious?" Kurt asks, and he has stopped crying.

"Yeah."

They're both silent. Sebastian picks on a loose thread on the couch pillow. "So," he says eventually. "Do you want to come over?"

"Yes," Kurt says immediately, and Sebastian can't stop himself from smiling.

"Okay. Just…come whenever, then?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in like…twenty or something," Kurt says. It means he's taking a cab instead of bracing the subway, and that makes Sebastian smile even wider.

"I'll see you then."

"Yeah, bye." They hang up, and Sebastian stares at his phone. _That just happened_.

He can't watch _Friends_ now, he's too hyped, so he stands up and glances around in the living room. He has managed to tidy up since the toe-stubbing incident, so there's not much to do. Kurt is coming over though, for something _more_ than just sex, and Sebastian feels as if he should make an effort. Then he gets an idea.

It's half an hour before there's a knock on Sebastian's door, _finally_. He's been jittery for the better part of it, unable to sit still but not exactly having anywhere to go between the bedroom, kitchen and living room. He walks over and opens the door quickly, taking in Kurt's uncharacteristically disheveled appearance and red-rimmed eyes, and it feels like he can breathe again for the first time since the party.

"Hi," Kurt says with a small smile, obviously worn out and tired. Sebastian steps aside to let him enter the apartment, fidgeting a bit, because he's not sure how he's expected to behave. He doesn't have to think long, though, because Kurt steps into the living room and gasps.

There's a bottle of wine and two glasses on the coffee table, along with a couple of lit candles. There are candles on the bookshelf, too; not an obnoxious amount or anything, but for someone who never lights candles, it's a noticeable difference. Kurt turns around and stares at him.

"You don't even like candles," he says. "They're pretentious and dangerous and counter-productive," he says, reciting from Sebastian's endless tirades and mockings of romantic comedies.

Sebastian shrugs. "You like candles."

Kurt crosses the floor in a few easy strides, wraps his arms around Sebastian's neck, and kisses him. Sebastian responds immediately by circling his hands around Kurt's waist and kissing back. It's sweet and slow in a way they've never kissed before, because their kisses have always been a part of sex before, never a novelty, like this. Never a _thank you_, never an _I love you_.

"I like _you_," Kurt replies when they break apart, his voice rough and sending tingles down Sebastian's spine. He backs them towards the couch, holding Kurt steady when the back of his knees hit the armrest and lowering him gently onto the couch.

Kurt tugs him down with him and Sebastian follows without resistance. He ends up with his chin on Kurt's chest, gazing up at him and biting his lip to avoid blurting out something about how beautiful Kurt is in the light from the candles.

The warmth and simple _presence_ of Kurt's body beneath him is amazing. Sebastian shifts a bit until he can bury his face in Kurt's neck, inhaling and kissing him softly, smirking at the goosebumps that break out against his lips.

"I've missed you," he mumbles, his voice a feather-light whisper against Kurt's skin, and he feels Kurt shiver all over. Kurt tangles his fingers in Sebastian's hair and tugs on it so he can kiss him again, messier this time.

"I've missed you, too," Kurt murmurs against Sebastian's lips. "Hence the three billion phone calls," he adds with a smile. Sebastian kisses him again.

"I thought you were with Blaine," he says, not really intending to, but it slips out anyway.

Kurt hoists himself up on his elbows, causing Sebastian to slide down and then sit back up on his heels, between Kurt's legs.

"I'm not. I wasn't. I'm not going to be. I promise."

"Okay," Sebastian replies. "Good."

Kurt smiles at him and pulls him close for another kiss.

"Okay," he mimics, mocking Sebastian, and Sebastian tries to pull away but Kurt tightens his grip around him.

"Hey, no, stay," he protests.

"I'm done talking to you," Sebastian mutters, but he nuzzles his neck when he says it, so the effect of the words is somewhat diminished.

"I know something else you can do with your mouth instead," Kurt says, and Sebastian _hears_ his grin.

"I bet you'd like that," he replies, reaching up to nip on Kurt's earlobe, smirking when the act earns him another full-body shudder. "Like what?" he inquires. He knows exactly what Kurt wants, but he wants to hear him _say_ it.

Kurt doesn't disappoint. "_Blow me_," he says, demands, arching his hips up and rubbing his half-hard cock against Sebastian's thigh. "Or rim me; I don't fucking care, just do something."

"Bossy," Sebastian murmurs, sliding a hand in under Kurt's shirt.

"You love it," Kurt gasps, pressing Sebastian's face against his neck, angling his mouth to the spot that's _really_sensitive.

Sebastian doesn't even try to deny it, because it's completely true. He slides his other hand in under Kurt's shirt and pushes it up, sliding down on the couch and dragging Kurt's legs with him so he's sitting on the floor between Kurt's knees. He rubs his jaw against the growing bulge in Kurt's pants, reaching up with his hands to unzip him.

He doesn't waste any time taking Kurt's cock into his mouth, feeling him harden rapidly against his tongue._Fuck_, Sebastian has missed this. He's on his knees in front of the man he loves, sucking his cock, and he could easily stay like this forever. Kurt lets out a moan and re-tangles his fingers in Sebastian's hair, gently pushing him down, making him take more. Sebastian complies easily, swallowing greedily around him, humming with pleasure when the precome hits his tongue. He realizes suddenly that he and Kurt just went exclusive, or at least Sebastian really fucking _hopes_ that they just went exclusive, and it's like a punch in the gut that makes him pull off Kurt's cock and jerk it lazily while he glances up at him. Kurt said, when they last had sex he said—and then Blaine, and Sebastian is pretty sure that Kurt hasn't had sex since then, and—

"You were safe with Blaine, right?" he asks, voice a little bit hoarse. Kurt opens his eyes and looks down at him, frowning a little.

"Yes?"

They went to get tested together three months ago, and Sebastian hasn't blown anyone since then.

"Good," he says, and takes Kurt back in his mouth before he can ask what the fuck Sebastian is talking about.

He pulls out every trick he knows, everything he's learned about Kurt during the time they've had this arrangement, eagerly anticipating the element he can add now. The one thing they'd agreed on not to do, that Sebastian has _wanted_ to do for months. He sucks in two fingers in his mouth along with Kurt's cock, getting them wet, before pulling them out again and trailing them down across Kurt's perineurium, down to the rim of his hole. Kurt lets out a loud moan, arching his hips up and simultaneously forcing his cock further into Sebastian's mouth and putting his ass on better display. Sebastian teases the rim lightly, deliberately, smiling around Kurt's cock when he moans out a "_Please_."

And, well, it's in Sebastian's interest as much as Kurt to get him off, at this point, so he pushes the tips of his fingers in, gently, slowly and not too deep. It's pretty much all it takes to send Kurt off the edge; two weeks of pent-up emotions and then a _really_ skilled and enthusiastic blowjob cuts it all short. He tugs at Sebastian's hair, warning him, trying to make him get off, but Sebastian resists, sucking harder, until Kurt is coming in his mouth. Sebastian swallows hungrily, _finally_, sucking Kurt dry and even then reluctantly letting him slip out.

Kurt slumps back on the couch and stares at Sebastian, but he doesn't look mad. He slides sideways and pulls Sebastian down with him, getting their faces close together.

"I thought we didn't do that," he says softly, reaching out to wipe away some excess come from the corner of Sebastian's mouth with the pad of his thumb. Sebastian kisses his cheek.

"I thought we could make a new agreement," he says. "Like an exclusive one."

Kurt smiles. "I like the sound of that."


End file.
